Bell Helicopter
Bell Helicopter is an American rotorcraft manufacturer headquartered in Hurst, Texas, near Fort Worth. A division of Textron, Bell manufactures military helicopter and tiltrotor products in and around Fort Worth, as well as in Amarillo, Texas, and commercial rotorcraft products in Mirabel, Quebec, Canada. Bell provides training and support services worldwide. History The company was founded on July 10, 1935 as Bell Aircraft Corporation by Lawrence Dale Bell in Buffalo, New York. The company focused on designing and building of fighter aircraft. Their first fighters were the XFM-1 Airacuda, a twin-engine fighter to attack bombers, and the P-39 Airacobra. The P-59 Airacomet, the first American jet fighter, and the P-63 Kingcobra, the successor to the P-39 and the Bell X-1 were also Bell products.History of Bell Helicopter is displayed at the MOMA]] In 1941, Bell hired Arthur M. Young, a talented inventor, to provide expertise for helicopter research and development. It was the foundation for what Bell hoped would be a broader economic base for his company that was not dependent on government contracts. The Bell 30 was their first full-size helicopter (first flight December 29, 1942) and the Bell 47 became the first helicopter rated by a civil aviation authority in the world and would become a civilian and military success. Textron purchased Bell Aerospace in 1960. Bell Aerospace was composed of three divisions of Bell Aircraft Corporation, including its helicopter division, which had become its only division still producing complete aircraft. The helicopter division was renamed to Bell Helicopter Company and in a few years, with the success of the UH-1 during the Vietnam War, it had established itself as the largest division of Textron. In January 1976, Textron changed the name of the company again to Bell Helicopter Textron. Bell Helicopter has a close association with AgustaWestland. The partnership dates back to separate manufacturing and technology agreements with Agusta (Bell 47 and Bell 206) and as a sublicence via Agusta with Westland (Bell 47).helis.com Westland: Part IV When the two European firms merged, the partnerships were retained, with the exception of the AB139, which is now known as the AW139. Product list EP Griffin HT1 helicopter of the UK Defence Helicopter Flying School]] Commercial helicopters * Bell 47 * Bell 204 – civilian version of UH-1 * Bell 205 – civilian version of UH-1 * Bell 206 – in production * Bell 210 – remanufactured, civilian version of UH-1H * Bell 212 * Bell 214 * Bell 214ST * Bell 222 * Bell 230 * Bell 407 – in production * Bell 412 – in production * Bell 417 – model canceled in 2007 * Bell 427 * Bell 429 – in production * Bell 430 * Bell 525 Relentless – under development * Bell SLS – under development Military helicopters * H-13 Sioux * Bell HSL * UH-1 Iroquois (or Huey) * UH-1N Twin Huey * Bell 533 - experimental Huey variant with auxiliary turbojets * AH-1 Cobra (or HueyCobra) * AH-1 SeaCobra/SuperCobra * YAH-63/Model 409 - Cobra-based competitor to the YAH-64 * OH-58 Kiowa * H-1 upgrade program: ** UH-1Y Venom ** AH-1Z Viper (or SuperCobra) * ARH-70/Model 445 Tiltrotors * V-280 Valor - currently in development, estimated first flight 2017 * V-22 Osprey - with Boeing BDS * Bell/Agusta BA609 - with AgustaWestland * TR918 Eagle Eye UAV * Quad TiltRotor - with Boeing BDS Projects produced by other companies * AgustaWestland AW139 helicopter (formerly 50/50 as the Bell/Agusta AB139, now 100% AgustaWestland) See also : References External links * *Bell timeline at the Helicopter History Site *Video history of Bell Helicopter * Category:Helicopter manufacturers of the United States Category:Defense companies of the United States Category:Helicopter manufacturers of Canada Category:Companies based in Fort Worth, Texas Category:Textron